


Into The Wild

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Minor Character Death, and hermann's a scholar, i mean it's kaiju but still, newt's the prince of the kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann just wanted to live his remaining days in peace and continue his studies, but that changes when he meets Newt, the Prince of the Kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt by Feriowind- 'Princess Mononoke-esque AU where Newt is the tiny Prince of the Kaiju. Maybe Hermann as Ashitaka (but still a scholarly man) and his leg/hip is the cursed area....'
> 
> Written for the Pac Rim Mini Bang on tumblr. Also influenced by feriowind's feral/the kaiju prince AU. 
> 
> Art by Feriowind ([can be found here](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/87834484360/wooo-heres-the-art-i-did-for-pac-rim-mini-bang-i)), whom it was such a great pleasure working with. I am still in awe of the art they have done for this fic.

_May 5 th_

_Last night I dreamed, or at least I think it was a dream. If it was real, then I was witness to a rather strange encounter._

_It was late at night and I had ventured up to the attic to look at the stars using the telescope I have stored up there. Usually on nights where I am restless it helps, but this is not the point. When I went up there, I heard what I thought were sounds of maybe a small animal running about. However when there was the sound of something falling over- thank goodness father didn't hear that- I lit the lantern. What I found laying on the floor, quivering, was a boy about the same age as me- and with strange faded blue markings on his arms._

_At first I was shocked, but after a moment I asked him who he was and what he was doing in the attic. He gave me no answer, only a growl (how rude). Upon closer observation, it appeared that this boy had hurt his leg. I could not help but pity him. Whatever reason he was here, I did not know, but he was hurt. Stupidly enough, I snuck back downstairs and got an icepack to put on his leg. I sat with this boy for a while, giving him a blanket and some water. He stayed silent for the remainder of that time. Eventually I went back downstairs to sleep and left the boy upstairs, saying I would check on him in the morning._

_However, when I went back up early in the morning, I found that he was gone._

_Strange indeed. But something like this didn't seem like a dream; it felt real. What am I saying? There was no trace of the boy, so it must have been a dream. Also, my glasses are missing. If I wasn't thinking this was a dream, I would assume the boy took them, but that can't be if it was a dream. I must have lost my glasses yesterday and forgot about it. It's not a problem; I have a spare._

 

* * *

   
(5 years later)

 

A snap of a twig, broken by the light quick step of someone moving through the woods.

And he runs.

The person running- he learned how to move as agile as his 'guardians' do- moves as fast as he can, unlike those that can move twice as quick. Green eyes, like the meadows of the hills, dart around the scene, searching. He looks for something, anything. He could of sworn there was a wreck in this area before, and he certainly didn't want to go scavenging in a town; that itself was dangerous. Usually when there was a wreck, it was caused by thieves or wolves... or even his own allies. That was fine; he thought the humans deserved it.

Glancing through the branches, he spotted something along the side of the road. It was in ruins and just what he was looking for.

 _'Finally. I knew it was here.'_ He thought triumphantly to himself.

After all, the prince loved to scavenge for new things.

He, the prince, took a quick look out onto the dirt road to look for any signs of people. The last thing he wanted to do was run into any humans. Nobody was around- who would be around a few ruined carts anyways- so he was free to do as he pleased with whatever he found.

He smiled to himself and stepped out into the open. There was so much for him to discover, so many treasures to find. Where the humans fled, these items were left behind to find. That was why the prince liked this little hobby of his.

He inspected the ruined carts and shook his head. “Stupid humans.”

Sifting through the rubble, he found a book, one of his favorite things to find. He grinned and put it in the handmade cloth shoulder bag that he used to store and carry items while scavenging. He disliked humans, especially when they wandered into the territory that belonged to his allies and not themselves, but their advancements and technology fascinated him. He thought the knowledge he gained from items found would help him defend this land from those who dared to intrude.

The prince had... a rather foggy past that he knew involved humans. Whenever he went collecting items from places, they were little links to his past. However, he never liked to think about it. He knew what he was now and how the humans were burned into his memory. They were fragments in his mind, and he hated them. He felt he had to help his family- not of humans- stop their enemy.

As Newt, the Prince of the Kaiju, it was his mission.

Newt slowly turned a pocket knife over in his hands, a suitable weapon, and put it in his shoulder bag. He was going to look through the other cart when he paused, looking up from the ground and quickly glancing around him. He could have sworn he just heard something.

Giving a little huff, Newt decided it would be worth scouting to see if there was someone nearby. Besides, if it was a human, he needed to make sure they weren't up to something.

Leaving the ruined carts behind, he took back into the woods, moving quickly and carefully. Thank goodness the skills his family taught him came in handy on a daily basis. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement and scrambled up a tree.

At this point, the prince had moved a little further down the trail. From first observations, he did see humans, which made him frown. At that point, he moved further up the tree so he wouldn't be seen by the humans. Newt didn't want to stir up any trouble by being spotted. Once he was at a suitable height, he positioned himself on a sturdy, thick branch and peered down at them, using the cover of other trees to mask his presence.

 _'Great, just great. Humans.'_ He repositioned his footing, adjusted his glasses, and continued to watch them. However, he soon spotted a small group of familiar faces. _'Oh.'_

Newt had run into this group a few times, or more so their leader. He didn't like that man, he made the prince uneasy, not to mention he held so much anger for that person.

His hand tightened around the branch he was holding onto. _'_ _I_ _t's you again.'_

He sighed and looked away. Why was it always that man? In any case this wasn't a good sign; this meant trouble. Newt shook his head and started to climb back down the tree. He had to get back home. He needed to inform Otachi.

_'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!'_

The prince felt anger boil within him as he raced back to his home. The last few encounters he had with that person he spotted in the group had not ended well, especially on one occasion where he almost got killed. This one he really hated, a personal enemy to Newt.

But the question remained why he was back again.

One of these days, Newt would kill him.

Back home, Newt waded across the small stream and through the brush. The prince's home wasn't exactly a house nor a castle that one would expect of a prince. It was more of a hollow in the brush, hidden across the river. Shielded by trees, sunlight would always filter through (moonlight in the night). Some of the forest could be seen from their home too, as it was situated on a hill. This is where he lived with his family.

His two 'siblings', Otachi's children, greeted him once he entered. His hand brushed over their heads before he looked at the other spirit here.

Newt sighed and ran to her, hugging her neck. “Hello, mother.”

His mother, Otachi, sent a smile through his thoughts. “Hello, Newton.” However, she sensed the prince's anger. “What is wrong, child?”

He shut his eyes tight and pressed his face against her. “He's back, mother. That man is back.”

“I see...” Her two children came to them and brushed against Newt as to offer some comfort. “This is an omen.”

 

* * *

  
Another sunrise, another day of traveling. This had to be... the 4th day. The traveler roaming these roads on horseback knew he must have traveled a great distance by now. The weather seemed good today with a bright sky and few clouds, which would hopefully stay that way, making for good traveling weather.

Hermann hoped it would remain the same, but he also figured he would be near the town he spotted on the hilltop a while back. He had been traveling for days and was growing rather weary of it all. Maybe if he could find that town he could rest and possibly restock on supplies. He could also ask around for information about a place he heard of. It was partially the cause for his travels.

The reason for that was days earlier, he had a rather unexpected twist in fate. One day he was a scholar, the next he was a wandering traveler.

Now, out here and far from home, Hermann roamed, but in the back of his mind thought about the place his siblings had told him about. They said it was a place where the Kaiju, great spirits of the wild, lived. They said maybe he could find a cure for his injury there. It was a remote hope, and rather dangerous, but if he happened to wander into this land, maybe it would be worth taking the risk.

Just thinking about it made his leg hurt, slowly weakening him with the passing days. When the scholar was hurt days before, the area in his right leg, from the hip to just below the knee had received the blunt of the injury. It still ached as if it were a regular wound, but it wasn't an ordinary wound- that was how the curse of the Kaiju had infected him.

Wincing, he placed one hand gently on his leg, as if that could stop the pain. It would eventually fade out, but not completely. He found that the cane Dietrich gave him helped- one of three gifts from his siblings; the cane from Dietrich, a constellation map from Karla, and a compass from Bastien- but did not fully ease him.

“Damn leg.” Hermann remarked to himself. It never made things any easier and it just seemed to want to torment him until death. It was a constant reminder of his curse. Sometimes he wondered how long it would take before finally succumbing to its darkness. For now he would continue to travel, find some way to live while it sapped away his strength.

Hermann chose to ignore the pain, as much as he could, and focus on the path ahead. Following the river still, the scholar could start to see buildings of hopefully the town he spotted at the hilltop. It had to be that place, as from that view it had appeared to be at least twice the size of his own home. Taking into consideration that it was on the banks of the river, that town could also possibly be a trade port.

In the midst of navigation, Hermann didn't exactly notice the rustling sounds in the woods around him, nor an arrow flying through the air from out of nowhere and landing only inches from his horse. He became aware when the horse became startled and he fell off.

His injured leg flared up with pain again as he tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out when he hit the ground. Shadows appeared in his vision and he looked up to see two people looking down at him; one a man holding a bow, the other a woman with streaks of blue dye in her hair and a sword at her side.

 _'Great. This is the last thing I need.'_ Hermann thought bitterly.  
 

* * *

  
“Sir, forgive our interruption, but we've found this traveler just outside town.”

Even though the two people- Hermann assumed they were soldiers or guards- who had taken him here to a town house and to a room overlooking a garden were not looking at him, he felt like multiple gazes were focused on him.

The one that they had spoken to, dressed in formal military attire, looked over at Hermann, as well as another man with him who was rather tall and wearing red. “No, it's okay. Thank you for bringing him here.” He turned his gaze over to the taller man. “We'll finish this conversation later.”

When that man in red left, the woman beside Hermann spoke. “What would you like us to do with him, sir?”

“Leave him with me; we'll talk.”

They both gave a bow before exiting as well, leaving Hermann with the person he assumed was their superior. However, he kept calm and leaned on his cane. Whatever the person before him wanted to ask, he would listen and answer what he decided to answer.

 _'Stay calm.'_ The scholar told himself, gripping his cane tightly.

“Did my rangers hurt you?”

“Huh? I-” But he realized that the question was about his cane. “Oh! No, they didn't. My older brother gave me this when I hurt my leg.” He shifted weight on his feet, trying to take pressure off his bad leg, and straightened up. “May I ask... who you are, as well as who were those two that brought me in?”

“Of course.” The other said with a nod. “I am Commander Pentecost; I lead a group of rangers, who are like hunters and work in pairs. The two you met before are Raleigh and Mako, one of four pairs. Now... I should ask who you are.”

Of course he was going to be asked for his identity. “I am Hermann, a scholar studying physics, mathematics, and astronomy. I have come here in my travels while I live the remainder of my life. Hopefully I may be able to settle down somewhere to live peacefully whilist knowing my unavoidable fate. Also, I am seeking information of... a place my siblings informed me of.”

“And what might that be?”

Frowning, Hermann knew he'd have to say it.

“I was injured when I saved my younger brother from a Kaiju, and it cursed me, leaving an injury which is slowly killing me. Maybe there is a chance of lifting the curse if I find this place, but that would only be if I knew more about it and their ancient Gods should I manage to discover the land.”

“Kaiju, you say?” Pentecost spoke. “I know someone who might be able to give you information about them.”

“Is that true, sir? Are they around here?” Hermann spoke up, a bit hopeful.

“Yes. His name is Hannibal. He is the one I was speaking with when Raleigh and Mako brought you in.”

 

* * *

  
To be honest, Hermann had no idea what he would be getting into when he was taken to see this man Pentecost had mentioned. He had caught a glimpse of them before, so he knew an appearance. Perhaps this person did know plenty about Kaiju, just as he had been told. Hermann was looking for the forest of the Kaiju on the hint of a cure to his curse should it be an option. Maybe it was closer than he thought. First thing first was to talk to the one named Hannibal. Hermann met with associates to Hannibal and they took him to one of the lesser populated areas of town.

When he was introduced to Hannibal by his associates, he found the man sharpening a knife that looked as if it was made of gold. Maybe it was gold.

“You're that kid they found earlier, aren't you?” He spoke up, voice rough.

Hermann stiffened. “Y... Yes. I take it you are Hannibal.”

“Very good.” The man chuckled at him. “So, what do you want?”

“Penetcost told me you could tell me more about the Kaiju and their home. I was gathering information in hopes to lift a curse. What do you know about them?”

“So you're lookin' for the Kaiju.” Hannibal stored the knife away in a coat pocket. “I've seen many Kaiju and hunted them. There is a forest nearby this town where some dwell, and they cause quite a bit of trouble. They may be brainless beasts, but if you know how to get them...”

So they were here after all, but the fact that Hannibal mentioned that he's hunted the creatures...“You've killed Kaiju?” Hermann exclaimed, remembering the one that attacked his village and feeling his leg ache at the mention of what he said.

“Yeah. What of it?”

“It's just... Aren't they Gods?”

“Kid, you don't get it, do you? This town is quickly becoming a massive trade and metal-works town.” Hannibal explained. “As the town expands, the Kaiju become agitated and needlessly attack. Since I know so much about those creatures from experience, they look to me to help them get rid of the Kaiju. It's always been that way with them when we try to take up settlements. Those rangers that brought you to Pentecost are specially trained to fight and kill those pests. I supply the knowledge and they fight; simple enough.”

“No wonder they're enraged. Can't you just live peacefully with the Kaiju?”

“It doesn't work that way.” He waved a hand as if dismissing what the scholar said. “I remember the last Kaiju we chased out of here was Mutavore. We have no idea what happened after he went East.” Hannibal then gestured for Hermann to come over to the desk where he sat. Hermann stood there confused (and intimidated by the hunter and company) but then limped over to the other.

Once standing in front of the desk, Hannibal opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. He put it on the desk and showed it to Hermann, saying it was the Kaiju Mutavore. The form was familiar, and he remembered seeing the smooth curve of its forehead before. It looked like the Kaiju that was responsible for the curse slowly killing him.

 _'That couldn't be the same_ _one_ _that attacked my home, could it?'_ Hermann thought. _'_ _But..._ _It's too much of a coincidence to rule out.'_

“We still have to deal with them on a daily basis. There's some left in the forest, including Otachi and the Kaiju Prince.”

He looked at Hannibal, puzzled. “The Kaiju Prince?”

“A young man who just so happens to be the Prince of the Kaiju. According to the tales, he was raised by them, living among them and proclaiming himself to be a Kaiju was well. I've met the kid a few times and he holds one mean grudge against me. Every time he comes back, I'm certain he means to kill me. He can try though; he hasn't done it yet.”

This... Kaiju Prince sounded strange. Hermann had never heard of this 'prince' before. Could that be true that the Kaiju really did spirit him away? How could someone live among the Kaiju?

“So you say you're under a curse,” Hannibal started again. “so what? So's the whole damn world.” 

 

* * *

  
Later in the evening, Hermann got some rice to eat at a building attached to the town house, which he found out was a mess hall. He had one of his books tucked under his arm as well, intending to read as he ate. He was looking around for somewhere to sit when he heard a voice. Someone was calling to him.

“Hey, new guy. Come on over here.”

When Hermann looked up, he saw someone waving at him. “Me?”

Considering the person who was waving didn't answer, and was now gesturing to the table where they sat with some others, Hermann took that as a sign that he was being called over to that table. He sighed and limped over to the group.

“Not every day we get visitors.” One of them said as he sat down between the person who had called him over and the lady whom he recognized as Mako. “Especially one who catches the commander’s attention.”

“Eh, we were just doing our job, you know that.” Raleigh spoke. “Seemed kinda suspicious at the time.”

“Well, he musn't be if Pentecost allowed him to stay.”

Meanwhile, Hermann was just eating his rice quietly and reading his book while the group around him conversed. He wondered if all of them were rangers, like the two he previously met.

“So...” The man beside him spoke again. “New guy; you got yourself a name?”

“Hermann.” He answered, only looking up slightly from his reading.

“Cool. Welcome, Hermann. Looks like you're enjoying that book.”

“It's about astronomy.”

“A bookworm, eh?” The man chuckled. “I'm Tendo; weapon specialist for these rangers here. You've already met our commander, Pentecost, and these two, Raleigh and Mako. She joined up with Raleigh after his brother died. Plus, she's Pentecost's adopted daughter.” He then gestured to the others, one by one in pairs. “Those two are Herc and his son Chuck, those three are the Wei triplets, and last but not least we have Sasha and Alexis. Don't worry, you're in good company here.”

Hermann glanced around at them all and nodded in acknowledgment. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Hermann,” Mako spoke. “if I may ask, what is your purpose here?”

So they wanted to know too, just like Pentecost did. Was everyone so intent on learning why he was here? “I am a traveler. I was looking for information on the place where Kaiju dwell, but that isn't so important right now. I was told their forest is near here.”

“You've met Hannibal then.” Raleigh spoke. “Or I assume so at least.”

“Yes. He's quite... interesting.”

“That's what everyone says.”

The scholar looked down at his book and pretended to be more attentive to it, but inside his mind he was restless and his leg still ached, both from the curse and the fall off his horse. These people around him... they fought the Kaiju, using the knowledge Hannibal supplied to drive them back. And what of that person Hannibal had mentioned before?

“Do any of you know anything about the Kaiju Prince?” He asked.

They all looked at Hermann as if he had said something outlandish, and he raised an eyebrow at this.

Or at least until Tendo spoke. “All we know is that he's some 'prince' who lives in the forest with the Kaiju. He comes around here often, mostly attacking people who come into the forest.”

It was the same as Hannibal told him. He wasn't going to get much more information than that.

“What an odd person he must be.” Hermann muttered, looking back down at his book.

 

* * *

  
Around noon the next day, Hermann wandered around the town wondering if he could find something here to occupy himself with, perhaps a job of some sort. He had learned the location of the Kaiju forest, but there was still no guarantee that going there would lift the curse. The information about the Kaiju that Hannibal had given to him made him a bit curious, but he didn't act upon it. Besides, this town seemed a fine enough place to settle down in.

Walking by some stables of the building where the rangers stayed, Hermann noticed Raleigh and Mako by a couple of horses, the two talking to Tendo.

“Here you go, Mako. The blade's all nice and sharpened for you.” He said, handing her a sword. That was when he took notice of the scholar approaching. “Oh, hey there, Hermann. What's up?”

“What are you two up to?” Hermann asked.

“Noon patrol” Raleigh replied, taking up his bow and arrows. “We're just gonna make sure everything's normal around the area and that those Kaiju don't bother coming near town. Pretty routine.”

“I... May I come with you?”

The three looked at each other for a moment, but then back to Hermann.

“That's not such a good idea.” Mako said.

“I realize that, but...” He sighed and looked at his cane. “My injury will not slow me down, and I can ride a horse just fine. I am well capable of defending myself if it becomes necessary. I am looking for a job anyways; That's why I wish to join you two.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. While it is outside all I've studied for, this is suitable.”

They were all silent again until Raleigh smiled. “Hey Tendo, you think you can find a weapon for him?”

 

* * *

   
Hidden among the treetops, Newt watched a group of three travel through the forest. He'd been watching since he sighted them.

 _'Humans. Honestly, why can't they just stay out of_ _my_ _forest?'_ The prince shook his head and descended the trees to where his 'siblings' awaited him.

They looked up at him once he was on the ground, and he, in return, placed his hand on the sibling to his left.

“Let's get going. They could be working with that man, so we can't take any chances.”

Newt wouldn't take a chance when they were humans and could be working with the man who tried to kill him.

 

* * *

  
All seemed calm within the forest on their patrol and for a moment Hermann wondered if Kaiju really were lurking around in hiding. But then again, appearances could be deceiving. It was foolish to think Kaiju wouldn't be here. They certainly were, hiding within the shadows and the places there eyes couldn't detect.

He glanced at the two rangers on ether side of him. They were both experienced in dealing with Kaiju, so it shouldn't be much of a problem if they appeared. Yet, he couldn't help but think that something might go wrong. God, he hoped they didn't get attacked. Until he had actually seen a Kaiju, Hermann never believed in such spirits. He had been told about them as a child, and honestly, he still feared them for their might. Back then he had felt fear in the presence of the Kaiju, but had set it aside for the safety of his brother.

Speaking of Kaiju...

“Have you ever encountered the Kaiju Prince?” Hermann asked.

Raleigh looked over at him. “Still asking about that guy?”

“I was just wondering. I've never heard of him until yesterday.”

“Nah, I've never actually met him. I've heard of him, the supposed 'prince' that lives out here, but never met him. He'd probably try and strike me down first if we ever crossed paths.”

Hermann nodded. “What do you two think of him? I know what I've been told. He sounds strange, but it just seems like... he's only acting on what he believes is right.”

“The prince is...a mystery.” Mako spoke up. “On one hand, he is defending himself. However, on the other hand, he has attacked us several times. I myself have a rather neutral view on him, but I understand why we must fight him off if necessary.”

Hermann fell silent. He didn't really know what to think about the Kaiju Prince.

Continuing on their patrol, they still didn't see any signs of Kaiju. It was quiet as they traveled, not that any of them minded that. They were about to turn around and head back towards town at the end of their route, but something stopped Mako.

“Mako?” Raleigh ventured.

She just stared out into the forest. “Something's out there.”

Hermann looked in the direction she was, but saw nothing. He gripped the reins on his horse as he felt a sudden sense of unease. He didn't know what Mako was looking at, but almost thought that something out there was staring back at him.

A rustling sound caught their attention, and then two creatures leaped out.

“Kaiju!”

The three split up to dodge the attack of the two Kaiju, which snarled and glared at them. When Hermann drew back, frightened at their speed and size, he was able to catch a glimpse. The Kaiju looked nearly identical, a little bit bigger than adult wolves, and dangerous. Wide, wild, beady eyes and angrily swishing tails that almost looked a bit like an extra limb. The Kaiju were clearly a threat but a fair match; outnumbered 2 against 3. The problem was the two Kaiju could easily overpower them if it was so desired.

On reflex, Hermann reached for his weapon, a short sword similar to Mako's, but it was Raleigh who acted first, firing an arrow at one Kaiju. Mako next drew her sword. Hermann knew that with the addition of himself, there was an advantage in numbers, so he knew he had to help as well, despite his fear, to make it a true advantage.

He charged forward on his horse, hand ready on the handle of the sword to defend, but one of the two Kaiju saw the approach and went at him. The scholar had hardly any time to react- they moved too fast- before he was brushed by its tail. It was enough to make him fall.

For the second time in two days he had fallen off his horse, but that was besides the point. Hermann cringed, his injured leg once again strained with how he landed on it (oh look another thing that's happened twice in two days) and looked up to see the Kaiju back in battle with Raleigh and Mako. They were holding their own, but one of them was trying to corner Mako. He could only watch as the other ranger drew back an arrow, while the other Kaiju was waiting to pounce on him. He mentally calculated what could easily happen; Raleigh would fire the arrow, one of the Kaiju would attack him while caught off guard, then that would leave Mako with the other.

The outcome wasn't looking good. Hermann scrambled to his feet, and tried to call out to warn them. He couldn't let them die.

But something tackled him from behind and he was flat on his back again, eyes shut from pain. He heard the rangers call his name.

That's when he felt the knife being held to his throat.

“Don't you dare speak, human.”

Hermann opened his eyes to see someone on top of him. The other's hair was shaggy and he looked a bit scruffy because of his beard. There were also blue markings painted onto him like warpaint. Shimmering green eyes from the shadow of his face (casted by the fur hood covering his head) stared down at him with anger past his calm expression and somehow... somehow that told Hermann who the attacker was.

It was him, the Kaiju Prince.

“Wait, get off me, you fool!” Hermann demanded. “I don't want to fight you!”

The prince leaned in further, his face inches from Hermann's. “Shut up.”

“Let him go, Prince of the Kaiju.” He heard Mako command. The prince slowly looked up at her, still keeping the knife to the scholar's throat. Hermann managed to lean his head back a tiny bit to see the two rangers holding their weapons in their defense, both of the Kaiju on ether side of them.

“No... you two, don't-”

The prince looked back down at him again. “I told you to shut up.”

“Don't harm them.” He said anyway. “What is it you want? You should first explain yourself.”

Hermann was about to rant on further, but when the prince made a small hand gesture and called the two Kaiju back, he tried to move out of the grip the other had on him; he couldn't. Plus, the movement made his leg ache. He tried not to show any signs of pain, but it seemed it caught the attention of the prince, who didn't speak, but glanced down towards the scholar's leg. When he looked back at Hermann, they just stared at each other.

Something about those green eyes... seemed so familiar.

The prince gave a huff and turned his gaze back up to Raleigh and Mako. “You two; get out of my forest.”

“What does Hermann have to do with it?” Raleigh demanded. “Let him go.”

“I'm keeping this human as hostage, on the off chance you're with the man in red.”

 _'He must mean Hannibal.'_ Hermann thought.

“Go, now!” The prince snarled, his eyes narrowing. “You ether leave, or say goodbye to your friend.”

The two rangers looked at each other before looking back to him. “Hermann-”

“It'd be best to do as he said.” Hermann interrupted. “You two just go; I'll be fine. I don't want you getting hurt.”

They didn't say anything, the prince readjusting his grip on his knife and Hermann. It was clear he was getting anxious and irritated. At this point, it would be best if the other two just left rather than risk their life for his own. The scholar could manage just fine, even if held at knife-point and a bit scared.

When they both gave a curt nod, he internally sighed with relief. As long as they were safe, it would be okay. On the other hand, he had some questions to ask the prince. He watched the two shoot glares over at the young prince before leaving. Obviously they weren't pleased.

_'But it's better this way.'_

Once they were gone, or at least until the one holding him captive felt they were gone, the prince removed his knife from Hermann and stood, looking down at him.

“You're hurt...” He spoke.

The two Kaiju that had attacked earlier swarmed around Hermann.

“What should we do with this one?” One of them spoke. Hermann froze, shocked that they could speak.

“Yes. Can we eat him?” The other asked.

“Eat me?!” He exclaimed, panicked. “Why would you want to?!”

“Nah.” The prince said. He smiled at the two Kaiju. “Go home. I'll deal with this.” They growled a little, but obeyed his order. Seems it was true when everyone said he was the Prince of the Kaiju.

Hermann propped himself up on his elbows and glared up at the prince. “You still haven't answered my earlier question. Now if you don't mind, since you just took me hostage, what do you plan on doing with me?”

“True, I did just do that. But... you're hurt- that's the only reason I spared you!” He answered with a defiant tone. “Now that I look at you, you do look kinda familiar. Anyways, I am taking you back to my home so I can keep an eye on you. That injury of yours- I can tell it's bugging you and causing you great pain. Just be lucky I've treated you fairly so far; I hate humans and I should've killed you.”

“Then is there a better explanation for your behavior besides the fact that I am your hostage?”

“Because, I'm not heartless. You're hurt, and I can't ignore that, especially with how things have turned out.”

The frown on Hermann's face only deepened. “Fine, you brat. Take me to your leader.”

“Brat? Ouch.” Sarcasm was clearly used. “That's no way to talk to a prince. Those people called you Hermann, right?”

“Yes. I am Hermann.”

The prince smiled and hesitantly reached out a hand. “Call me Newt.”

 

* * *

  
Newt- the Kaiju Prince- guided Hermann through the forest, but still keeping a distance. At least a knife wasn't being held to his throat anymore, however it was clear the prince was watching Hermann, even when he was allowed to travel on his horse (because Newt insisted he shouldn't walk on an injured leg). The forest made Hermann a bit uneasy, seeing as how this was the forest where the Kaiju lived; the powerful Gods that protected the forest.

He didn't say much of anything and nether did the other; he was being held hostage by the Kaiju Prince. What was there to talk about?

When they arrived at their destination, Newt took him across a river and through some brush. Hermann wanted to question it, but then it gave way to a hollow. He was expecting a cave or something, but not a place like this, which was actually quite a nice clearing.

“Well, this is my home.” Newt said, looking back at him.

“You live here?” The scholar asked.

“Yup. I live here with my two siblings and mother.” Newt took some glasses from a cloth bag and set them on his face.

“You wear glasses?”

“My eyesight isn't the best, okay? I just don't wear them when I fight. Now, as my prisoner, you will be staying here for the time being.” Newt then gestured over to a grassy area underneath a tree. “You can rest here. I'll see if I can do anything about your leg.”

Hermann shook his head as he carefully got off his horse and retrieved his cane, unfolding it. He saw Newt tilt his head to the side as he did so. “That will not be necessary; I can manage just fine.”

“Suit yourself. Just lay there, and don't think about running off. My siblings will be watching you to make sure you don't escape.”

He didn't say anything more on the matter and went over to the area Newt had mentioned. He had to admit, he was tired, and his leg was causing him much more pain than usual. For now he would go along with this. Newt lay down a blanket for him, saying he had picked a few up on his usual scavenging, whatever that meant.

It felt good to lie on such a soft surface (was this a cotton or fur blanket?) and to finally rest. The prince said something about taking care of something and that he better not leave, but Hermann could hardly care.

Within minutes of closing his eyes, he was taken by sleep.

 

* * *

  
After Hermann had fallen asleep, Newt took to looking through the things the human had brought with him. Nothing much, but he placed them beside the other regardless. He was always fascinated with human objects and collected things he took from them.

Newt set the last of his hostage's belongings to the side, but discovered he had accidentally dropped something that appeared like a tiny book. Curious, he picked it up and looked through it. The first thing he noticed were various dates.

“Must be a journal.” He concluded quietly so he didn't wake Hermann. Newt didn't realize he was holding it backwards, so he stumbled upon one of the most recent dates.

> _The curse mark is growing and it makes the pain in my leg worse. Today it has been especially bad and bothersome. I had a desperate thought once that I could cut it off, but I realize now it's too late for that. I don't know how long it will take, but it will eventually destroy me._

“He's dying...?” Another quiet whisper from the prince, but he couldn't help but glance at Hermann, at his injured leg. Newt had noticed it before, and he had seen the cane (that's what humans called those, right?), but his curiosity was peaked at the words 'curse mark'.

He bit his lip at pondering the words he read in the journal. He was curious and he had to know. Newt scooted closer to Hermann and carefully placed his hands on the injured leg (Newt had observed a limp when he walked). If there was a curse mark, it would lie under the clothing. He gently pulled up the pant leg, hoping Hermann wouldn't wake up. Newt got almost to the knee when he saw the mark. His eyes traced the thick splotches and lines of blue, light and deep as the sky, that twisted around the human's leg like scars. He didn't know where it started, but what he could tell was that it was halfway down the shin. It made Newt flinch harshly, a little bit frightened at the sight.

Giving a sad frown, Newt covered the wound back up and peered at Hermann's face. Still sleeping, but he appeared peaceful and not in any pain. Just what had this human been cursed by? A Kaiju maybe? It was the color of the spiritual blood only Kaiju possessed.

Noting the journal was still where he left it, he picked it back up and flipped to another random entry. He found one dated May 5th. The words written there... struck him with a sense of familiarity, stronger than what he felt before.

> _What I found laying on the floor, quivering, was a boy about the same age as me- and with strange faded blue markings on his arms._
> 
> _At first I was shocked, but after a moment I asked him who he was and what he was doing in the attic. He gave me no answer, only a growl (how rude). Upon closer observation, it appeared that this boy had hurt his leg._

Memories flashed back to the prince and his eyes went wide. He read the whole entry before slowly putting the journal over with Hermann's other things and proceeding to look at him with confusion and nostalgia. It was too much of a coincidence because such a thing had happened to Newt before a long time ago, the exact same way Hermann had written down. It couldn't be...

“Are you...?”

Newt sensed another presence enter the hollow and he turned his head to see Otachi enter.

“Mother.” Newt breathed out, getting to his feet. “Welcome.”

He could see her gaze was directed at Hermann. “You brought a human here. Quite unlike you.”

Newt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah. I know; you're probably mad at me. But mother, this man is hurt, he needed one of those walking sticks. You know how I am with these kinds of things.”

“I know. Your siblings told me.”

Newt gave a solemn expression and walked over to Otachi, sitting down beside her. “There's something wrong with him, mother. He's cursed; he's dying.”

Her tail curled around the prince. “Is that so? Perhaps it was Mutavore.”

“You think? You think it was a Kaiju like us?”

“Precursor told me he had fled to the east and died somewhere out there. In any case, you usually do not act so kindly to humans.”

Again, she meant Hermann. Newt looked over at him and then to the ground. “He's my prisoner otherwise, so he's not going anywhere. It's just that... he seems familiar.” He paused and recalled his memories. “Do you remember 5 years ago when I told you I hurt my ankle and I had to hide out in some human's home, and that someone found me?”

“Yes,” She confirmed. “You're lucky they didn't harm you.”

“Whatever. What if... what if Hermann is the one who took care of me that night? I think he is. It's the only explanation. He had it written down in a book, but... He thinks it was a dream.”

“Dream or not, that could very well be the case. You two met 5 years ago and now fate has brought you two back together.”

Newt looked over at Otachi, smiling a little lopsided. “Maybe.”

“Well then,” Otachi began with a tired sigh. “Since he is your prisoner, like you said, I trust you to take proper care of this human, but only allow him to stay until he has regained his strength.”

“Yes, mother.”

“And perhaps you should clean up a little. You look a little roughed up and smell like a human.”

The prince laughed. “Yes, mother.”

 

* * *

  
A considerable amount of time had passed, and when Hermann woke up that was the first thing that he had noticed. He couldn't tell an exact time, but to guess he would say early evening. The soft glow of the sun cast shades of orange and red through the tree branches and turned the clouds above a shade of fine purple, like lavender. For a moment he didn't recognize his surroundings, but then he saw his horse tied up to a tree and he remembered.

 _'Oh. Right.'_ He recalled. _'The Kaiju Prince took me here. And his name is Newt.'_

He was at the prince's home.

Speaking of princes...

“Oh, you're awake!”

Hermann flailed for a moment, started by that voice, but then a smiling face appeared in his vision. He couldn't mistake the voice or vibrant green eyes, and the outfit was the same, fur hood down, but-

“You look... different.” Hermann said.

“Heh, I know.” Newt readjusted his glasses. His face looked different now that he apparently shaved his beard away (probably with a sharp rock or some item he found), younger looking too. “Figured I'd tidy up while I was trying to get the smell of human off me. How's your leg? You were out of it for a while; since yesterday. You've been in and out of it since, but that probably my fault for giving you herbs that knocked you out cold. I gave some to you one of the times you were semi-conscious, but it was to help with your leg. I mean, that must suck if it gave you so much pain.”

Newt was rambling; joy. The scholar flexed his leg a little, finding that it felt better, but still aching. He didn't make any sounds that would indicate he was in pain, but the point was that it was certainly better than earlier. Had he really slept that long? At least it helped his leg.

“Well, I can't say I don't feel any pain, but it's not as bad as when you brought me here.”

“That's good.” The prince nodded and sat down next to Hermann. “Okay, don't get mad at me, but... I saw your leg- the mark.”

He sat up at this. “You... did.” He was calm at first, but then glared at the prince. “Why the hell did you look at my leg?!”

“Hey, I was curious!”

“That gives you no right!”

“That didn't stop me from noticing-” Newt's expression calmed. “You're cursed. Sorry, I-”

“No,” Hermann interrupted. “That was stupid of you to think you could observe me as you please, but the mark... It's okay. A Kaiju attacked our town and I saved my brother from it. But... after that, after waking up from the unconsciousness my injury put me in, my father pulled me aside and told me this injury was a curse that the Kaiju cast upon me- called it 'Kaiju Blue'; something about their blood- which would kill me. I've accepted that I can't do anything about it and it will slowly destroy me like a disease.”

Newt only nodded at his response. “Just sayin' that if it was me, I wouldn't give up so easily. You don't seem the type; you seen too stubborn. Mother says it could have been Mutavore.”

That name he remembered; it was the name of a Kaiju that Hannibal talked about. “I know that name.”

“You do?”

“Yes, a man named Hannibal told me, and-”

“What?!” Newt scurried back a few steps away from Hermann, trembling slightly. “H-How do you know that man?!”

Hermann felt a bit guilty now, having seemed to strike a nerve in the prince. He had momentarily forgotten that Newt and Hannibal were practically enemies to one another. Simply put, Newt probably didn't have very good memories of him. To the prince, the Kaiju were his family.

“I'm sorry. I only met him briefly on one occasion. I did not realize...” He paused when he saw Newt glaring angrily at the ground, hands brunched up in the fabric of his fur coat. “Newt?”

“I hate him the most, Hermann; I really do.” The other explained. “When he showed up, he helped kill my family so the humans could continue to destroy our land. He's tried to kill mother. He tried to kill me once, and I've got the scar to prove it. Almost blinded me in my left eye too.”

Newt slid his coat off without a second thought and lifted up his shirt, showing a scar that ran from his left side just bellow his ribcage to the middle of his chest. He appeared in good shape for someone who lived in the wild, but this scar was more attention catching to Hermann. This was part of Newt's history, a marker of a major event in his life.

“Hannibal did that?” Hermann asked, taking in the sight of the old wound.

“Yeah.” Came the reply as he put his shirt back down and put on his coat again. “That man is evil, and I won't stop till I kill him and avenge my family.”

“Newt, you shouldn't resort to that.”

“Why not? What do you want me to do? Wait till he kills every Kaiju and then myself? I'd do anything to get you humans out of my forest.”

“No, I-” He was interrupted when Newt shoved a thin piece of meat in his face that looked like cooked jerky.

“You should eat. It'll help you regain your strength.”

Hermann knew this was a sign as to not press the matter any further and took the meat from the prince. He probably stole it from some travelers, which wouldn't be surprising at this point.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah...” The prince ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Ugh- Look, I didn't mean to snap at you; I just don't trust humans.”

“And yet here I am.” Hermann said, taking a bite into the jerky-like food. It was good.

 

* * *

  
Hermann had tried to go back to sleep later on when night fell and the moon rose high into the sky, but he found he could not. Suddenly being dropped into a situation such as this could make one quite restless. Instead, he got out the constellation map his sister gave him and moved out into an area of the hollow where more of the sky would be visible.

“What are you doing up?” He heard Newt say from behind him, footsteps soft in the grass. “Your leg bothering you?”

He looked over his shoulder at the prince. “No, not really. I couldn't sleep. Looking at the stars usually helps me when this happens.”

“Oh. Let me look with you, Herms.”

He scowled in displeasure at the acquired nickname. “I'd rather you call me by my real name.”

“Aw, come on.” Newt complained as he sat down beside Hermann. “Everyone likes nicknames. My real name is Newton, but everyone calls me by my nickname 'Newt'. Has a nice ring to it and I like it. Only mother calls me 'Newton'. My human family name is Geiszler, but I don't use it.”

“What's your point?”

Newt shrugged. “I don't know. So... are you looking at a star map? What constellation are you looking for?”

“I'm not exactly looking for one; I know them all.”

“Where's this one then?” He pointed to the one on the map, like he was trying to find a flaw in the scholar's knowledge.

“Scorpio is right over there.” Hermann answered, pointing to the stars and tracing a line in the sky with his finger.

“Hmph; showoff. You humans like these a lot, don't you? You like to study them.”

“I myself do like to. I have been studying astronomy, mathematics, and physics since I was a child.”

“Oh cool! I never really got to do those things, but... I taught myself lots of things that the humans did! I collected books from them.”

“But I thought you hated humans.”

“I do.” Newt blurted out without hesitation. “But... all their knowledge and scientific advances are just so... amazing! I may hate humans with all my heart, but I love all their technologies and stuff just as much. They've accomplished so much! I've spent years learning about it all.”

That was quite a surprise. It was rather an unexpected thing to hear from someone like Newt. He didn't like humans, but it appeared he was fascinated by their culture. It was an... interesting side to see from him.

They continued looking at stars for a few minutes longer before Newt started to ramble on about his family and all the things he learned about human technology and sciences. Hermann found himself impressed by the intellectual depth Newt presented in his rambling. It was clear that he had spent years learning all he could, and he knew so much, despite most likely not having been in decent society settings for most of his life.

It was engaging, their conversation evolving into casual banter, and Hermann found he could freely express his own knowledge of physics, astronomy, and mathematics (though Newt found the mathematics boring. At least he knew simple concepts). It felt almost natural.

Later when they were both lying on their backs and looking at the stars, it looked like the prince was about to drift off to sleep, when he suddenly spoke, which was shortly after Hermann had explained how is father was strict on him when it came to his studies.

“I still remember my parents.”

The scholar looked over at Newt. “You do?”

“Yeah. I was still a kid when I lost them, but I remember them. They were my human parents and took very good care of me.”

“Better than mine.” Hermann replied quietly. “My mother died when I was young, and I never saw eye to eye with my father. My siblings were all I had. After I was cursed by that Kaiju, my father disowned me. Well, for the curse and because of speaking out against one of his ideas that was supposed to 'protect' the town. I was expecting it to happen eventually, and I saw no reason to stay there after that.”

“Ouch. That's gotta suck. It wasn't much easier for me, considering I grew up among Kaiju. There were times when I felt out of place here, but I never did leave.” Yet Newt laughed. “Funny thing about that... I 'died' on that day, and was 'reborn' as a Kaiju. Otachi is my mother now.”

Hermann stared at him in silence, thinking that whatever happened to his parents must have involved the Kaiju, as far as he knew, and was horrible enough to make him have such a thought stuck in his head for all those years.

“Newt...”

“It's okay, Hermann.” Newt said with ease, curling up on his side, facing the scholar, and closing his eyes. “I am a Kaiju, even when I could never truly be one. This is my home.” He yawned. “You know, you'll probably be okay to walk by tomorrow, and mother's gonna get mad if you stay any longer than what she's allowed. You'll be free to go, but... I'm glad I met you.”

He fell quiet, body relaxing and breathing evenly. After a minute or so, Hermann assumed he finally went to sleep.

He took that as a sign that he should sleep as well.

“You should consider yourself lucky. Newton's usually not this kind with humans.”

Hermann sat up at this new voice and turned around, finding that a Kaiju was sitting not too far from them. This one was twice the size of the other two and had sharper and broader features, more adult like. Normally, one would be frightened, and he would be too, but given the course of events that had led up to now, he resolved to remain calm. Also, this one being here, resembling the two that had been with Newt, he could take a guess at who this was.

He stood, grabbing his cane to help him up. “Are you the one Newt calls 'mother'?”

“Clever human.” The Kaiju answered. “I am Otachi, and Newton does call me by that title. He has told me about you.”

“I figured he would. Must have done so while I was asleep.”

“He watched over you while you slept; you should be grateful.”

“I am. Newt seems quite familiar to me, actually.”

“Hm.” She pondered. “Newton has said that too. I would not know however; I cannot see into his memories. You, on the other hand, are fortunate to earn the care he can give. You've seemed to lift his spirits in return, as he has been upset these past few days because of a human he's seen again. This human's planning something, that much is for certain.”

“Hannibal.” He glanced back at the sleeping prince and then to Otachi. “If I may speak freely, I know what Hannibal has done and I know Newt holds a grudge against him. However, I cannot help but worry for his safety. If Hannibal is truly plotting something against the Kaiju, you and Newt must be careful.”

“Newton can take care of himself. He is my son; he is of my tribe.”

“But he's only human. He isn't like you Kaiju-”

“Silence!” Otachi commanded. Hermann froze at her demand. “His human parents were killed by thieves and they took him; that's what he told me. He has quite a strong memory. When us Kaiju attacked this group of thieves, they left him behind so they could get away. Out of pity, I took him, and raised him. Newton knows all of this but has proven himself among us. He's survived and managed just fine.”

“I...” Hermann started to speak, but then heard Newt stir on the ground. He looked down at the prince, but it appeared that he wasn't really going to wake up. It looked like he was still asleep, dreaming maybe.

“He's a heavy sleeper.” Otachi said, grabbing back Hermann's attention. “Seeing as how you are standing, it seems you've regained much of your strength. That means when you decide to leave, you will no longer be a prisoner. However, it would be wise if you do not return.”

That's what Newt told him, and he understood. Humans like him were not welcome in this place. Otachi's words were a silent threat.

“I understand.” He took one last glance at Newt before limping back over to the blanket he had been resting on. But before he lay down, he heard Otachi speak again.

“Thank you for befriending Newton.”

Hermann looked back over his shoulder at Otachi. “It was my pleasure.”

 

* * *

  
Nether Newt or Otachi were around the next morning when he woke up. His leg felt good enough to walk on (though he'd be riding on horseback), but he knew he had to leave.

Hermann remembered the way back, retracing the route Newt had lead him along. He followed his mental map until he came back to the path he had come along with Raleigh and Mako just the other day. From there, if he followed the path, he would arrive back on the main road and in the nearby town shortly.

Leaving the forest behind, a part of him sort of missed Newt, the prince. Sure he was odd and sort of feral in a way, but he was so brilliant. The conversations they had last night were surprisingly intellectual. Hermann had always wanted to find someone like that, to talk about the same studies as friends on such a level, as equals.

Friends... were he and the prince friends...? Well, he guessed they were.

When he was close enough to the town that he could see buildings in the distance (like when he had first arrived here), Hermann wondered if the people he had conversed with before had assumed that he was dead. Maybe they even forgot about it and went on with they're daily lives.

Just then Hermann heard a rustling of leaves. Cautious, he halted his horse and tried to determine the source of that noise.

“Who's there?” He called out.

A tree branch above shook as he got off the horse and looked behind him. Someone dropped down from the tree and landed on the ground and slowly rose to their feet. Unfortunately for Hermann, he knew who it was. He had gotten the sense before that something was watching him, but as it would be, he really was being followed. And it was Newt who put on a lopsided grin before him.

“Hey, Herms.” The prince greeted.

“Newt?! What are you doing here?” Hermann hissed, pointing his cane at the other. One, he wasn't too pleased to find out Newt had followed him all this way. Two, they were close to town and there was the possibility someone would see the other. Probably everyone in that town knew of the prince.

“Well, you see, I followed you-”

“I think that's obvious.”

“-'cause I've been thinking. I know... I know- I mean, I’m pretty certain- it makes sense- you're the one who took care of me that night 5 years ago. You remember too, right? I know you think it's a dream, but it wasn't. I remember  it all; I remember you putting an icepack on my leg and demanding who I was.”

Hermann didn't know what to say at first, as it sounded quite absurd, but once he thought about it, it suddenly clicked why Newt had seemed so familiar. 5 years ago he had dreamed that a boy was hurt and hiding out in his house, and then next day he was gone. He dismissed it as a dream, but now... he could no longer deny the truth of the matter.

He had met Newt before.

“You... That was you?” The scholar asked, eyes wide. “It wasn't a dream?” He saw Newt nod. After all this time they were before each other again. It was never a dream at all; it really happened 5 years prior. “That... That means it was you who stole my glasses!”

“Whoa, you're gonna get angry about that? And for the record, I still wear those glasses.”

“Nevermind. What is your point?”

Newt cleared his throat and removed the hood on the coat. “Now that I remember, I figure since you helped me that one time, I gotta help you now. I normally don't do this, but I gotta return the favor. So... I'll help you find a way to lift the curse and in the meantime you can stay with me. I can convince mother to let me do it, and we'll take care of you. You could, you know, be part of our family.”

The offer was unexpected to say the least, and Hermann was taken aback by it. He couldn't find words and he was mentally debating whether to accept the offer or not. Newt was certainly unlike anyone he'd met and he was very bright. Maybe it was a good chance to take, and maybe if there was truly no way to end the curse, it would be better to spend his remaining days with a friend.

He remembered now, and he remembered staying by the prince that night, still strangers who met by chance. Roles were now reversed, and having spent time with the Newt, Hermann saw him in new light.

“Newt, I-”

The sound of an arrow shot through the air then, and before ether of them could react, the pointed tip of one found it's way from wherever it had came from and into Newt's shoulder. He cried out in pain before falling back.

Hermann, calling out his name, was at his side in seconds, forgetting any pain that rose in his leg then and gently easing the prince onto his back. Where had that arrow come from? Where? There was someone here and something was very wrong.

“H-Hermann,” Newt whimpered under him. “Shit, it hurts! Get it out!”

“Be still, Newt!” He said in a hushed voice. “I will, but it won't be pretty.”

Hermann didn't exactly know how to tend to injuries such as this, so when he quickly yanked the arrow out, Newt giving another cry of pain, he pressed his hands down over the wound to try and stop any bleeding. He started to whisper something to him, but he saw the green eyes of the other grow wide. Newt was looking at something behind him.

He turned his head, but arms grabbed him instead, dragging him forcefully from Newt. There were indeed people here; that's what had been seen behind him and now he was suddenly being ripped away from Newt. Hermann saw the prince try and get up, looking ready to attack, but fell back to the ground and clutched his shoulder. It was the injury causing him to be immobile. When more appeared in Hermann's vision and swarmed the other, the realization hit him.

This was an ambush.

“Newt!” Hermann shouted, trying to fight free of the ones who held him back. Newt was trying to fight back as well, but being outnumbered, plus the injury from the arrow, was overwhelming him. The scholar caught the face of one of his captors, a woman with a shaved head, and remembered where he had seen them.

 _'Oh God. These are Hannibal's men!'_ His mind screamed at him. _'This is a trap for Newt!'_

“Hermann!” He heard the prince cry out, desperately, reaching a hand out for him. “H-Help me!”

Newt kept yelling for him, and meanwhile he was being taken further away. He saw one person hit the back of Newt's head with an object, most likely a rock, and he fell unconscious. Hermann couldn't help but let a horrified gasp escape him.

“Stop it! Don't hurt him!” Hermann demanded, struggling even more. It was becoming apparent however that he couldn't win ether. They had both been caught off guard here and all he could do now was go with the flow.

A look of defeat settled over his face and he mentally scolded himself for not being stronger. There was a lingering anger now that he knew who was behind this attack, and it made his leg ache with the rising rage.

When the minions started to take Newt away, Hermann saw that his glasses had fallen onto the ground. He broke free from the two holding him and retrieved the glasses, along with his cane. He picked up the glasses and then looked at Newt. He had to get to the prince, before Hannibal decided to torture him, or worse.

But when Newt looked up, coming back into consciousness and turning his gaze to Hermann, he was wearing such a confused and dazed look, he almost appeared hurt. Hermann had to look away.

 

* * *

   
Hermann later discovered that the ambush was indeed meant for Newt. It was a plan set by Hannibal to specificity capture the prince. When it was discovered by scouts doing a patrol that the scholar was alive and there was evidence of Newt following him, the information was given to Hannibal and he gave to order for the capture. Hermann never noticed them up until the point when the arrow hit Newt's shoulder. It made him angry; maybe if he had noticed them before, noticed that something was wrong, maybe he could have been able to keep Newt _safe_.

After much persistence and persuasion, Hermann was allowed to see Newt. He didn't like that they were keeping the prince locked up as if he were an animal. It just wasn't right. If anything, it must be suffering. Newt wasn't a Kaiju (though he insisted several times he was), he was human. He was a very cunning and intellectual human, and Hermann's first real friend since he was cursed and he arrived in this town.

The scholar looked down at the glasses he held in his hands. Newt had lost them when he was captured and he wanted to return them. Grasping them lightly, he took a deep breath and stepped into the building where Newt was being held.

The only light in the single room was a few candles, but it was enough to give away the shape of a cage, and the shape of a form lying there.

Hermann approached the cage in silence, and as he got closer he could see that Newt was curled up on his side, facing away from him. Last he had heard, the other was being vicious towards his captors, not that he could be blamed for that. However Newt appeared very still now. Maybe he was asleep.

When he was close enough, he knelt down in front of the cage and reached out towards the prince, wanting to speak his name.

“Don't.” Newt suddenly spoke. “Don't touch me.”

Hermann blinked in surprise, but then sighed. “So you are awake. I just want to return your glasses.”

“I don't wanna talk to _you_. Go away.”

The reply sounded as sharp as poison. It actually somehow hurt Hermann a little to hear that.

“Stop acting foolish, Newt.” He tried again. “What's gotten into you?”

“What's gotten into _me_?” The tone of Newt's voice was rising and getting darker. “First off, I've been taken captive by stupid filthy humans, and even worse, the one guy who wants me dead and wants my head on a silver platter. Second, you're just like them! You're just like every other human!”

He was taken aback by the other's words. “Newt, I-”

“Shut up!” He shouted. “You're on their side, you always were!”

It was harsh, but the meaning was understood.

As the prince, being raised by Kaiju from a young age, it would figure that Newt had a deep hatred of humans and didn't trust them at all. He considered himself a Kaiju despite being born a human. However, Hermann had been the exception to his rule, and that was proven when they became friends. Newt opened his heart to Hermann. In Newt's mind, this capture could of meant a significant betrayal. He must of felt betrayed by the one human he dared to trust and open up to. It must have been like a stab to the heart for him. He was closing up once more.

Now it was Hermann who was feeling the anger of the Kaiju Prince, but he understood.

“Newt... I understand you are upset and angry with me.” Hermann began. “I tried to stop them, I really did, but I couldn't...” He winced as he felt a twinge of pain in his injured leg, but ignored it. “Hannibal wouldn't let me see you, but he's allowed me to do so now.”

“And that's supposed to make me feel better?”

“Listen to me; I am on no one's side, okay? I didn't come here to join a fight; I want them to let you go. You may be a Kaiju, but you're also human-”

“Stop saying that! I'm a _Kaiju_ , dammit!”

“I'm not finished speaking! The way these people are treating you isn't right and I want you to be free. I wouldn't be here now if I didn't want that. All I am really saying though is that I never meant for this to happen and I am not your enemy. I.. I _care about you_ and I don't want you locked away. Do you understand that?”

Silence came between them, the air gaining tension. He almost wished Newt would say something. He needed Newt to understand what he had said.

Finally, he rolled over to face Hermann. There were traces of tears in his eyes, red and puffy as if he had been crying, and he said in a soft voice, “Can I have my glasses?”

“Of course.” The scholar gave him the glasses he had been hanging onto. The wound from the arrow, now in view, seemed to be patched up as well. “You haven't answered my question yet- Do you understand what I explained to you?”

Newt put on his glasses and looked up at Hermann. “But you... I...” He sighed. “Tch. I still don't like you humans... but I get it. You didn't know about the ambush, did you?”

“No, I did not.”

A shaky laugh that sounded more like a sob escaped the prince, and he curled up further into himself. He trembled as tears streaked down his face. Hermann noticed and leaned in further, placing his hands on the cage.

“Newt?”

“I-I don't wanna be here, Hermann.” Newt whimpered. “I wanna go home. This... this man wants me dead and I don't wanna be here. I need to get back. My family... they'll start looking for me. They'll...” He suddenly looked up at Hermann again, eyes wide. “Hermann, what if it's a trap for them? What if they come here looking for me? He'll kill my family! _I need to go home! "_

Newt laid his head back down and continued to cry. He sounded both desperate and broken. The scholar reached into the cage, setting a hand on the other's shoulder. “Now see here... Everything will be okay. I'll...” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “I'll get you out of here.”

Green eyes glassy with tears glanced up. “Will you...?”

“Yes. Just give me time, and I will. It may take a few days to come up with a plan, but I will come visit you in the meantime.”

“Ah... Okay.” A sniffle and he stilled, only slight tremors shaking Newt's frame now. “Just hurry before that guy decides to cut me into pieces for breakfast.”

 

* * *

  
Said plan had taken him three days to come up with. At least Newt had been patient about it, or at least he was when Hermann was around. He had also managed to get Raleigh and Mako on board with it as well when they had caught him talking with Newt one night. Surprisingly enough they would join up with his cause because they agreed that even though Newt was the Kaiju Prince, it was wrong for him to be treated this way. So they three planned it all in secret. During that time, the two rangers had made sure to tell Hermann if there were any signs of Kaiju nearby (which would have proven Newt's hypothesis correct). There hadn't been any sightings... yet. That was some good news.

And meanwhile the mark on his leg was growing and causing more pain, but that wasn't the main concern. He wasn't dead yet.

Hermann did visit Newt, as promised. He never stayed for too long, as Hannibal was keeping the prince under lock and key. Newt seemed thankful for Hermann being there, but something else was wrong as well. He had come to realize that Newt was gradually growing weaker. Perhaps it was from being held captive, or refusing to eat or drink, or his wound getting infected, or some other reason. Hermann wondered what was the motive in keeping Newt captive and allowing him to get so weak. Was it to make him easier to subdue? Easier to keep under control? For information? It worried him.

On the morning when the three planned to help Newt escape, Hermann had gone to see the prince to tell him the news (and to sneak some food to him). However, Newt had expressed that he wasn't feeling well. The scholar discovered Newt had a fever and that did it for him. He told the other he would be free soon, and then he stormed out of the room, now looking for Hannibal. Having Newt locked up was the source of this damage.

“You're killing him!” Hermann had yelled once he found Hannibal. “For God's sake, he's still human! You can't keep him locked up like a prisoner!” It was his reasoning, but it did nothing and fell on deaf ears. He was dismissed like he hadn't even spoken.

After that, he met up with Raleigh and Mako, to whom he explained the situation to. It was clear now they needed to get Newt out of here and back to the forest, back to his home. As long as Hermann was still alive, he was going to do everything in his power to save him. The curse could wait.

But at that time, the other rangers approached them, saying that all of them were being called to fight two Kaiju that were heading their way, and not the ones from the other day.

Newt's prediction had come true.

“Mako, Raleigh; what about Newt?” He whispered, catching their attention just as they were about to go off with the others.

“We'll take care of it when we get back.” Mako assured him. “Don't worry, we're going to free him. Just make sure he's okay.”

He couldn't help but worry. There was something terribly wrong about all this. Newt had predicted it, and now it was happening. The unease he was getting from this situation caused him to go back to Newt, partially to seek guidance.

* * *

   
“There are two Kaiju coming this way.” Hermann told Newt as he dabbed the prince's hot skin with a wet cloth. “You were right.”

Newt looked up with at him with worry, but muttered out, “I told you so. It's a trap.”

“This is wrong. All of the rangers have been sent out, including Raleigh and Mako.”

“There's not much I can say for the humans,” Newt curled up into himself. “but the Kaiju... they're my family. I don't want them to get killed.”

“Newt, I don't think I can stop this, but I know that it's obvious they're here for you.”

Suddenly Hermann could faintly hear a roar from outside. The Kaiju must be here. He glanced back down at Newt nervously.

“Then at least try and make an effort.” The prince whispered, giving a little smirk.

Hermann didn't know what to say. Leaving Newt behind, the plan to help him escape delayed, wasn't exactly sitting well with him. But what else could he do? There were two Kaiju probably already here and it was now certain in his mind this was a trap for them, using Newt as bait. It would make sense they would come for their prince. Hermann was only human, but he had taken Newt's words to heart; he had to at least try to stop them. But first...

“Not without you.”

Hermann took a knife from his pocket and shoved the end into the lock on the cage. When he was younger, he had taught himself how to pick locks. This was no different. So long as no one walked in on this- that would really be a dent in the plan and would not end well for ether of them. Hopefully not; everyone had scattered once the Kaiju neared and he got into the building with ease with no one around to guard it. Once Hermann got the lock open, he pushed open the cage door and held his hand out for Newt.

“Come on.” He insisted. “I'm taking you home.”

Newt slowly made his way out of the cage, immediately leaning on the scholar when he stood. Hermann allowed Newt to put an arm around him, but ended up leaning on his cane to support them both.

 

* * *

  
It was a good thing that no one tried to stop him as Hermann made his way to the outer limits of the town with Newt at his side. They were all too panicked about the Kaiju to care. Once they got by the last of the buildings and out into the open, they could both take in the sight of the battle currently going on.

Of course it all had to be happening right outside town. It figured as much. From what Hermann could tell, all of the rangers were in combat. It was a two on two on two fight- two pairs of rangers against a Kaiju each. There was one Kaiju that Hermann didn't recognize, but one that he did know.

Otachi; Newt's 'mother'.

“This is bad.” Newt said, but then opted for having his face being buried in Hermann's shoulder.

Right now he was helpless but to watch the fight drag out. It seemed the rangers had the upper-hand this time, both Kaiju badly damaged. One of them- the one he didn't recognize- screeched and charged at two of them, until someone fired a riffle and struck the Kaiju in the head. It staggered back before taking a few more shots. Hermann held Newt close as he watched as the Kaiju fall, not getting back up. Newt flinched harshly; he probably knew what just happened as well.

Two more appeared on the field, the twin children of Otachi (they must have been waiting for the chance to jump in), and the remaining Kaiju swung her tail at the rangers. They were all converging on the Kaiju and Hermann couldn't watch this anymore. Otachi wouldn't last much longer judging by the wounds she already had, bleeding blue from multiple wounds and still on her feet. He could of sworn he heard Newt whimper and mutter into his ear “please, end this”, before giving a sigh and closing his eyes, passing out against Hermann. This had to stop.

Folding his cane and placing it in his coat pocket, Hermann scooped Newt up into his arms and half-ran, half-limped into the battle, carrying the prince with him.

“Otachi, stop!” Hermann yelled, loud enough for them all to hear.

All at once, attention was turned to him. Those who were fighting the Kaiju turned to look at him, meanwhile, he clearly was heard by Otachi. She was still keeping up her guard, but was looking at him, or to be more precise, eying Newt.

He looked at the closest ranger. “Let me pass. It's the prince she wants.”

No one said anything, just silently parted for him, as if they understood what he was doing. Did they understand? Well, no time to ponder that.

Making his way past them, he limped further to the Kaiju until he stood between them and the rangers.

“Stop, I have your prince! Please do not attack his town any further.” Hermann tightened his grasp on the unconscious prince in his arms, using every ounce of will to stay up on his feet. “I will give him back, just please... stop.”

He then looked back to the people behind him, weapons still drawn and at the ready.

“As for you all, you must retreat. Newt must be returned and I can't do that if you keep up with this. This is the only way you can win this fight. The Kaiju came here for their prince and they won't leave if you continue. The whole town might be destroyed if you don't allow this.”

Hermann looked back to Otachi and she just gazed back at him, cold anger reflected in her eyes. Even badly wounded, she was a fearsome sight. Hermann stared right back and at her, holding his ground at the risk of being attacked. He knew that if he were ever to encounter Otachi again the chance was high that she would kill him, but it didn't matter to Hermann; he wasn't afraid of her anymore. He may die ether by the Kaiju or the curse deteriorating him ever so slowly, but Newt's safety was more important.

But the look in her eyes softened, and Hermann took that as a sign to go forward.

Limping heavily, Hermann slowly made his way to Otachi. At least ether side made no moves to attack. Newt moved in his arms; he was waking up.

“Otachi,” He started. “Newt is unharmed, but he is weak from being in captivity.”

“I see.” She looked at Newt, then back at the scholar. “Hermann, take Newton to the spring deep in the forest. The water there has healing properties, as I once took him there when he was gravely hurt. My two other children will show you the way, understand?”

“Yes, I understand. I'll make sure he recovers properly.”

“Good. I leave him to you.” That caused Hermann to blink in surprise, but before he could respond, she turned her attention to Newt. “Newton.” The prince seemed to hear the Kaiju, as he lifted his head up to weakly look at the one he called 'mother'. “Hermann will help you get better. At least I'm glad you're safe.”

“Mo...ther...” Newt said weakly, reaching a hand out to brush against her skin, the space between her horns.

“Go on, Newton. He'll take care of you. I am... proud that I was able to call you my 'son'.”

Her eyes drooped and Hermann grew tense. _'No... Her wounds are too much...'_

“Otachi.” Hermann said one last time. At that last moment, he could of sworn the Kaiju looked right through him to the very depths of his being; to his soul. But it was a kind gaze.

And then she collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

“Mother...?” Newt whispered, looking more aware. “Mother. Mother, please wake up.” The scholar could hear his voice straining with realization, and he had to keep his hold tight on Newt. He was realizing just as Hermann had when she fell. “Mother!”

“Newt, calm down. There's nothing-”

“Mother, wake up!” Newt cried, thrashing in Hermann's grasp, trying to pull himself free. “Let me go, Hermann!”

“Newt, nothing could have been done! Calm down now- you're going to exhaust yourself.”

He was sobbing now as Hermann had to practically drag him away. He kept screaming and reaching out to the fallen Kaiju. It was understandable he was heartbroken. Hermann recalled how devastated he was when his mother passed so long ago.

“Newt, she's _gone_!” He exclaimed, holding the prince close to him in an attempt to keep him still, trying not to let his legs buckle underneath him ether. “I'm... I'm so sorry. I know how it feels to lose a mother. Her wounds were too great; there was nothing we could have done.”

Hermann pulled Newt away, who had broken out into strained sobs and clung to Hermann, burying his face in the other's shoulder. The scholar sighed and placed a comforting hand onto his back. Slowly, the prince's cries grew softer and he relaxed against Hermann. He spotted the other two Kaiju, the twins of Otachi, standing near their fallen mother, and knew they were waiting for him, obeying their mother's final command.

Surprisingly one stepped forward and knelt before Hermann and Newt. They were the ones to be guiding him, so it would figure they would offer assistance. The scholar hoisted himself and Newt onto the Kaiju and lightly petted its head.

“Please give Otachi and the other Kaiju a proper funeral.” Hermann requested to the rangers once Newt was situated in his arms again.

“We will.” He heard Mako speak.

 

* * *

  
The route was certainly different than the one Newt had taken him on before back to the hollow. Hermann noticed it was more closed off, the tops of the trees seeming like canopys now; shrinking the space around them into a tunnel and rays of light piercing through, though darkened ahead by mist. Of course, the twin Kaiju were taking him and Newt to what he was told was a deep part of the forest, where a spring lay hidden. Hermann didn't question them and remained quiet.

Another twinge of pain in his leg caused him to wince. It was getting worse, but that was the least of his concerns. He didn't care about it anymore.

“Hermann?” Newt spoke, apparently awake again. His wavering in and out of sleep was like a pattern now.

The scholar looked down at him. “Rest. We'll be at the spring soon.”

But he just looked up, confused. “Where's...? Is mother really....? She's really dead, isn't she.”

Hermann frowned. “Yes, I'm afraid so.”

This time Newt didn't cry out, he just looked away from Hermann and muttered into his chest, “Dammit...”

The scholar sighed and looked ahead into the forest. The other Kaiju leading them glanced back at him, an unreadable expression there in those big eyes. They too must have felt sorrow for just loosing their mother, and yet they decided to trust Hermann and take him to the spring. Maybe they were just doing it out of the last request from Otachi, or just for Newt's sake. They too might have considered Newt their 'brother' since long ago.

Newt went back to sleep in his arms- it was understandable that he would be exhausted from the whole ordeal- just as the forest cleared into an opening.

The area was open, much like Newt's home, with lush green grass and flowers were scattered about. An expanse of water lay calm, clear, and peaceful in the center, stretching back to a small waterfall falling from the wall of greenery and replenishing the pool. Hermann could only assume this was the spring, and the ache of his leg seemed to lessen upon that realization. This place was as if it had been untouched by time, and so beautiful as well.

The twin Kaiju walked to the edge of the water before the one Hermann was on knelled down again to let him off. Once he got on solid ground, dragging Newt with him, the other Kaiju made a gesture with its head to the waterfall. He nodded and carried the prince into the water. The twin Kaiju stayed on shore, not following. It wasn't too deep, and the cool water felt soothing on his bad leg, making it easier to maneuver across the water.

There was a small patch of land that was next to the waterfall and the scholar set Newt to rest there. Hermann cupped some waterfall in his hands and made the other drink it. Newt sputtered for a moment, but was able to consciously drink the water he was offered. Otachi had said the spring had healing properties, so maybe that would help. Or maybe he just needed to soak in the water for a little while.

Smoothing the prince's hair back, Hermann pulled himself ashore and clutched his bad leg. Standing on it for so long had really made it hurt; horrible pins and needles and a burning pain that spread up his leg and lingered in the rest of his body. He had to sit to get the pressure off it, stretching it out in front of him. He didn't even want to look at the mark that was coiling up his leg. However, Newt was safe and away form his captors, and now he could heal... hopefully...

“I'm surprised a human has found this place.”

Hermann visibly jumped, looking around wildly to find the sudden voice. “Alright, where are you? Show yourself!” He demanded.

“I am here.”

Hermann turned his attention to a ledge a few feet above the waterfall, and flinched, startled, at seeing another figure. They stood like a human, but certainly did not look human. Somehow it reminded him of a bishop.

“Who are you?” Hermann asked, moving closer to Newt to shield him.

 “I am Precursor; spirit of the spring and the forest. You have nothing to fear from me, human. I will not harm the Prince of the Kaiju.”

Another God... “You know Newt.”

“The prince- Newt- has been here before once. He was injured by a human years before and Otachi brought him here. She is dead now, but you brought him here for a reason.”

“How do you-”

“I can see all the Kaiju, human. I give life, and take life away. You brought the prince here because something is wrong.”

Hermann nodded in reply. “Yes. He has grown weak due to being captive, and before her passing, Otachi told me to come here with him.”

“And you are dying as well.”

He was silent at the sudden comment, but it wasn't false. He sighed and glanced down at the sleeping prince. “I know I am, but it doesn't matter now. There's not a thing I can do and that's okay. That's not important right now. It's strange, but in the short time I've known Newt I can come to think of him as a friend; someone I can talk with on an equal level. If you want a reason to why I came, it's to make sure Newt remains safe.”

Precursor hummed and stepped down onto the water and then over to Hermann. He wanted to scurry away, but he just couldn't leave Newt alone. How could he after all that had happened up to this point?

“I see.” Precursor mused. “I believe you, human. What is your name?”

“Hermann.”

“Well then, Hermann, it is a wise decision that you have brought the prince here. I thank you for that, young one. Let him rest in the pool and drink the water for a while. You can stay here and rest with him; no harm will come to you here.”

“Thank you.”

Precursor moved away, and Hermann watched as it strolled across the water, speaking softly. “And so humans surprise me once again. What a strange world this is.”

 

* * *

  
The quiet stillness of the forest reached Newt even in his unconscious state. He couldn't hear the noise of the town, only of the forest where he lived. It soon became the only thing pulling Newt forward out into waking world.

He was only slightly aware of a strained noise that reverberated in the back of his throat. Geez, his head hurt. Maybe he accidentally hit it on something. He cracked an eye open and it made him wince because the light had blinded him for a moment, also aggravating his headache. His hand twitched, feeling a soft surface under his fingertips, and his eyes finally decided to listen to command and open.

Newt saw shades of green and knew he was in the forest, but it was all mostly a blur. “Ah...”

“Here.”

Something was set onto his face and suddenly Newt's world came into focus. Someone had put his glasses on his face. “Hermann...?” He inquired quietly.

“Yes, I'm here.” There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder and Newt flinched, but relaxed when he realized it was Hermann. “How are you feeling? Can you sit up?”

“Tired. Head hurts like hell.” He nodded to answer the latter question. “Yeah, just give me a minute.” The prince slowly hoisted himself up on wobbly arms, along with a hand at his back- knowing it Hermann, he rolled his eyes. When he was sitting upright, Hermann's hand still on his back, he was handed a small bowl of water.

“Drink.” Hermann insisted. “You were dehydrated while being held captive.” He looked away for a moment and sighed. “Your... mother told me to bring you back to the forest and take you to the spring. I let you lay in the waters for a while, as Precursor instructed, and actually took a nap while you recovered. When I woke, the spirit was gone and I took you back to the hollow.”

“Oh. Right.” Newt looked down into the water in the bowl, solemnly remembering that Otachi- his 'mother'- was gone; killed. He had cried enough about it and slept his sorrows away, but a hollow sense of losing her remained. “So you met Precursor? Creepy dude, isn't he? But... what about the others?”

“I was able to stop the fight by presenting you to the Kaiju, but you were unconscious at the time, so I don't know if you remember.” The scholar explained to Newt as he drank. “However, that clearly won't ease tensions enough to stop the fighting. They will be wary of you and the remaining Kaiju, Newt; you have to be careful from here on out.”

“Figures.” Newt chuckled.

“There's also the matter of Hannibal. While you were asleep I went back to town to see that your mother and the other Kaiju got a burial. While I was there, Pentecost told me Hannibal went missing in the attack and all that was found was a shoe that belonged to him. I fear he is still out there somewhere.”

“Mother did say it was an omen he reappeared once more. He's planning something.”

Hermann took the bowl and laid Newt back down, saying he was going to get more water for the prince. Newt watched as his friend stood, taking cane up in hand. “You're looking better yourself.”

“Being in the vicinity of the spring seemed to do some good for me.” Hermann said. “My leg didn't hurt as much before I took you back. It feels considerably better.”

Newt smiling at him. “Dude, maybe... maybe the mark is gone; maybe you're not cursed anymore. Precursor can work a miracle from time to time.”

“I doubt it. Why would a God do that for a human like myself?”

“Dunno. For rescuing me? I am pretty important here. Look... Just check. You never know.”

“Fine, if that will satisfy you.”

Newt sat back up, refusing to lay down, as Hermann leaned down and pulled up his pant leg. Newt expected to see that familiar mark despite what he said before, but he didn't see the mark, not even when the scholar looked at his knee. Hermann looked shocked.

“What- But that shouldn't be possible!” He exclaimed.

“Heh. Told you.” Newt clasped his hands in his lap, grinning ear from ear.

“But- I-”

“Stop sputtering already, you're cured! Might leave you with a limp though.”

The scholar's shoulders slumped and he gave a sigh. “I suppose so. It doesn't feel fully healed. But that just doesn't...” He shook his head. “I'll have to question that spirit later.”

“Eh, don't think that'll happen. You're just lucky he appeared to you and didn't kill you just by looking at you.” Actually, Newt was really happy Hermann was no longer dying. During the few days the prince had known Hermann, he felt like he had finally made a true friend, despite him being human. Hermann was a bit amazing to him as well; smart and brave. “So... where do we go from here? I've gotta look after my family, but.., you've kinda got nowhere to go.”

“I thought about that while you were asleep.” Hermann began. “I am planning to stay in town, so I will be nearby. What of yourself, Newt? I don't imagine you can forgive the humans, but what you want to do now is something you choose for yourself.”

Newt was quiet, but then took a deep breath, removing the hood of his coat before speaking.

“I- Newton 'Otachi' Geiszler- will protect this forest with all that I am. I will protect my family.”

The prince smiled over at Hermann, and he nodded back at him. It was probably always clear in the wild, untamed heart of the human raised by the Kaiju that he would always be protecting the forest.

“You kept your family name.” Hermann said quietly.

“Yeah. I've been thinking- I can't erase it, but it doesn't make me anything less than what I am; a Kaiju.” He hummed a little. “You know, to be honest I'm kinda nervous. Gotta maintain some sense of peace with those humans now, not that they'll ever stop trespassing in my forest.”

“Then I'll be here to help you keep the peace.”

Newt raised a brow. “Like an advisor or what?”

“Sort of, but more as friends.”

Newt grinned widely, somehow managing to stand and launching himself at Hermann to embrace him. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Hermann fumbled, but returned the hug. “The same goes for me.”

 

* * *

_  
To Dietrich, Karla, and Bastien_

_If at all possible, please try and keep this letter away from Father. That said, I am writing this to tell you that I am still alive. I also wish to tell you that I am no longer dying from the curse. I have settled down in a trade/metal-works town along the river to the west of here and am living quite contently. To that end, I am also assisting a new friend of mine who lives close by and will continue with my studies. I miss you three dearly and maybe one day you can come visit._

_Thank you for your support and your gifts when I left home; I still think of you all, my dearest siblings._

_-Hermann_

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the songs-  
> Last of the Wilds, by Nightwish; The Legend of Ashitaka, by Joe Hisaishi; and many Celtic songs by Adrian Von Ziegler.
> 
> Needless to say, this is the longest oneshot I've ever written, but I'm glad I did. I love both Pacific Rim and Princess Mononoke, so seeing a prompt that combines the two made me instantly want to write about it (plus, it gave me a good excuse to watch these two movies so many times for reference). Speaking of which, there are a few references to Princess Mononoke scattered throughout.
> 
> After working on this for so long, I've thought of other things for this AU, so I also may write a sequel fic and a few oneshots later.


End file.
